beautyofthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Emery Atwood
Emery Grace Atwood is the main character and female protagonist of the Beauty of the Dark series. She is the best friend, love interest, and later, wife of Jesse Lansing. She is a former exotic dancer and waitress. She is a successful writer. Early Life Emery Grace Atwood was born in Amherst, Virginia on May 13, 1993 to Harrison and Vanessa Atwood. She is the older sister of Nathan. From the age of 4, her mother had enrolled her in gymnastics. When she was eight, a new family had moved across the street from the Atwood house. Emery then met Jesse Lansing, and the two became quick friends. At the end of eighth grade, Jesse developed feelings for popular queen bee Charlotte Watson, something that angered Emery greatly, seeing as Charlotte was well known for "sleeping, but not keeping". Then, in the beginning of her freshman year of high school, her mother begged her to join the cheerleading squad, and Emery did so reluctantly. However, soon after making the team with her two best friends Lorena and Jasmine, her mother and father had tragically died in a car accident. Despite this, Emery decided to remain on the team in honor of her mother. Since the deaths of her parents, Emery lost her spot on the social ladder as she became quieter and sad. Many of her schoolmates said that she was too depressing to be around, which was an exaggeration. However, she had a small group of friends whom remained friends with her despite her sudden change of behavior. Things began to look up for her when she had gotten accepted into the college of her dreams, Hollins University, where she planned to study Creative Writing with Lorena and Jasmine. 2011 On April 9, the night of her senior prom, Emery was raped by a drunken stranger in a dark alley while walking home alone after prom. After the assault, Emery only revealed what happened to Angie, and only after Angie persuaded her to do so. She immediately experienced signs of shock and denial. Over the next few weeks following the assault, Emery withdrew herself from her family and friends and stopped going to school as she sank into a state of shock and depression as reality sunk in. She began vomiting, and eventually, she learned that she was pregnant. After learning the news, Emery begged her aunt Angie to allow her to move upstate to live with her other aunt in order to escape the pain of her assault, as well as the people who reminded her of it. Unfortunately, Angie denied this as it was too complicated and expensive to do so. Then, Emery realized that in order to be able to escape the pain, she had to leave home. Emery then met with her neighbor Mrs. Berry, who had leant her $3,000 in cash to flee town with. Emery then took the money and left for an unknown destination. Soon after leaving town, Emery pawned her phone and with some of the money, purchaced a new one as well as a burner phone. Using the burner phone, she left a message to Angie telling her that she is safe, but she is not coming home and to not call the police because it will only, then dumped the phone. Angie did call the police despite Emery's request. However, they were unable to find her beacuse Angie told the police that she most likely would head up to her paternal aunt's house, which was a dead end. Ending up in the heart of Richmond, Virginia, Emery slept in her car until her 18th birthday the following month as she couldn't legally rent an apartment yet. During this time, she lived off of vending machines outside of a Walgreens. Once she realized that she needed real food because she was pregnant, she began to sneak into the local food shelter each night. When she turned eighteen, Emery struggled to find a well-paying job in order to afford a decent apartment and live off of. One day, she came across an add for a local gentlemen's club called The Roaring Twenties. She applied for a job as a waitress, and was immediately accepted. Eventually, she she sold her car for more money toward a house instead as she was gaining a lot of money from her job. Her boss, Noel Matheson, however, began to take a strange liking to her, which made Emery uncomfortable but put up with it due to her high-paying job. About a week after being accepted for the job, Emery called her aunt, brother, Lorena and Jasmine to tell them that she was alive and safe, and that she wasn't coming home. Lorena and Jasmine then begged to see her, to which Emery declined. However, within a couple of days, the two of them tracked Emery down and showed up at her doorstep as she was leaving for work. She was shocked to see them, and they were shocked to see her life now, but demanded to know why she left town, and wouldn't leave unti she told them. Emery finally confided in them about the reason behind her leaving town. The two decide to stay down in Richmond through Emery's pregnancy, much to her reluctance. However, she opened up herself to them. During the week before Christmas, Noel threw a holiday party. During the evening, he was very attentive of Emery, claiming it to be because she was in her last month of pregnancy. However, Emery knew he was trying to move in on her. At the party, Emery felt very ashamed and embarrassed about her situation, surely knowing that the people who stared at her for the majority of the evening asked about her marital status. Despite this, Lorena and Jasmine attempted to cheer her up, succeeding eventually. The week after Christmas, on December 28, 2011, Emery went into labor at 2:00 am. Lorena and Jasmine, who were staying overnight at Emery's, drove her to the hospital, and while in the waiting room, called Emery's aunt and brother. Once the two arrived, Emery reluctantly admitted Angie and Nathan into the delivery room. With the support of her aunt and brother, Emery gave birth to a boy at 9:25 pm. When she saw him for the first time, Emery burst into tears of happiness and joy. When Nathan asked what the baby's name was, Emery then sobbed even harder, knowing that she couldn't provide a stable life for him and realizing how hard it is to do so. She eventually gave her son away to a close friend, who was unable to have children. Immediately after giving away her son, Emery immediately resumed work despite Noel's insistence to stay home and recover. She denied his offers and resumed work. Since giving away her son, Emery began to show more of a rebellious and carefree streak as an attempt to cope with her trauma surrounding her attack and giving her son away. Noel began to ask her to perform shows when one of the dancers, Tara, begins a string of frequent absences. Eventually, Noel offers Emery a full-time job as a dancer, which she politely declines at first, seeing as the only reason she took the last minute job offers was to prevent Tara from getting fired. However, she takes Tara's place in the group performances after Tara is killed. 2014 Emery is living in a small house just on the outskirts of Richmond, much to the dismay of Lorena and Jasmine. She is doing well financially as a result of the club's newfound success. She dresses in expensive clothes and jewelry. She goes clubbing with her co-workers often. Every Saturday, her friend Caitlyn calls or emails her with updates on her son, which she rarely responds to. This is Emery's only connection and reminder of her past, so she tries to avoid it as much as possible. Desipte her determination not to feel, she breaks down for about an hour after every update. However, despite the sadness that she feels during these sessions, she enjoys hearing news about her son. Caitlyn offers repeatedly to bring her son over, but Emery declines. She gets frequent visits from Lorena and Jasmine, who are living in their own apartment more toward the city. Emery claims she is happy and carefree. However, this is not the case. However, desite her financial and social success, She gets anxiety attacks alot as a result of her assault, but dismisses them willingly as "fits". She craves being in a group of people because being alone triggers thoughts or flashbacks of her assault, which she can't stand because the feelings are too much for her to handle. The only place she allows herself to be alone is her house as she believes she should feel safe in her own home. Her home is also the only place she allows herself to get upset if she needs to, and if she is upset anywhere else, she makes every attempt to go home and break down. After her fits, she dismisses her feelings and resumes what she was doing as if she weren't affected at all. Emery and Jesse met again, and then they celebrate her birthday. In The Novels |-|The Beauty of the Dark= Emery is seen..a mysterious woman named Carolyn Wright threatens Emery |-|The Place Beyond the Walls= Emery takes self-defense lessons with Alex, who teaches private lessons. Emery and Jesse are... Emery attended Richmond University and graduated. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Name First *'Emery' is a name of German origin derived from the surname Emmerich, which in turn was taken from the German amal, meaning "bravery" and ric, meaning "rule, power". The meaning of Emery is "brave". Middle *'Grace' is a name of Latin origin that means "happiness". Last *'Atwood' is a surname... Trivia *Her character went through several name changes until Roman decided on Emery Atwood. *She is considered to be a modern version of Holly Golightly, the protaganist of her favorite film Breakfast At Tiffany's. * If her parents hadn't died, it is unlikely that Emery would have handled her attack the way she did, if it had even happened given her parents were alive. * The reason that Lorena and Jasmine visit her so frequently is to make sure that she doesn't run away again. * In the beginning of the series, the only person she truly loves is her son. * Despite her financial success in the beginning of the series, she never bought a car. *She has a good poker face as she's spent the last three years living a lie. *No one but Jesse can see past Emery's act. Tropes *She is more than just a pretty face *She is a Damsel In Distress. *She is a Mysterious Woman. *She believes that she is Defiled Forever. *She suffered a A Fate Worse Than Death. *She has Rape As Backstory. *She was unknowingly part of a plan of Post Rape Taunt. *She is seen as a Sugar And Ice Girl. *She comes from a Dark And Troubled Past. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Beauty of the Dark Characters Category:The Place Beyond the Walls Characters Category:Atwood Family Category:Lansing Family Category:Spring Family Category:Parents Category:Schmidt's Employees Category:The Roaring Twenties Employees